This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Outdoor enthusiasts often enjoy spending time around a campfire or bonfire. Adverse weather conditions, such as rain, snow, sleet, or hail, may hamper the ability to gather around a campfire. While known tents and umbrellas may have proven suitable for their intended purposes, a need for improvement in the art remains. In particular, there is a need for a canopy specifically adapted for placement over a fire pit which provides sufficient ventilation for the exhaust of combustions gases, while at the same time provides adequate protection from adverse weather conditions within an area proximate to the fire pit.